Local participants in conferencing sessions (e.g., online or web-based meetings) often use headsets with an integrated speaker and/or microphone to communicate with remote meeting participants. The microphone detects speech from the local participant for transmission to the remote meeting participants, but frequently picks up undesired anisotropic background audio signals (e.g., background talkers) along with the speech. When transmitted with the speech, the undesired anisotropic background audio signals can prevent the remote meeting participants from understanding the speech. This can be a hindrance to all meeting participants and reduce the effectiveness of the conferencing session.